


烟

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 烟苦你也苦，所以让我吻吻你
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	烟

黄子从不觉得自己比高杨小多少。  
可是高杨确确实实比他成熟，在很多很多方面。  
比如体态，高杨的肩宽和他的小脚踝，比如高杨现在已经是社畜，他还在上学，再比如高杨抽的烟苦味熏的他难受，他只能抽一些带甜味带果味的烟，再比如高杨能眯着眼喝一杯一杯的酒，他只能端着菠萝啤发蒙。  
高杨的肩膀真的够宽的，力气也不小。黄子在把人推在墙上的时候想。他一面夺走高杨手上的烟一面瞪着他。  
他不是不让他抽烟，可是这是第六根了。  
高杨眯着眼睛看他，黄子吻了上去。苦涩的烟味让黄子蹙起眉头，他想结束这个吻，可是高杨已经把手扣上他的头，摁住。延长，加深这个吻。  
好苦。  
“阿黄，把烟给我。”  
黄子喘着气摇摇头，把他身上的烟盒和打火机都摸走了，把茶几上自己的烟也收起来放在包里丢进自己房间反锁，有点小朋友胡闹的得意，只不过现在胡闹的小朋友是高杨。  
“阿黄，再抽一根。”  
“不行，我平常都不像你这么抽”黄子摇摇头，推开高杨，“你身上臭死了，好难闻…”  
“阿黄嫌弃我。”  
黄子被他搂紧了，高杨怎么这么幼稚，黄子抬起头来看他，他太白了，黑眼圈都比别人明显，他累了。  
“快睡觉，洗澡去。”  
高杨偏不，无理取闹似的搂着他。  
“没有烟抽我总要有什么喜欢的东西在手里边吧？”  
于是乎黄子又去吻他。  
这个夜晚从第二个吻开始了。  
“我明天上午没有课，”黄子在接吻的间隙说，高杨明白，这是一个邀请，而他肯定欣然接受。  
黄子喜欢穿宽大的衣物，房间里暖气很足，他穿的很少，高杨轻而易举把他脱干净。黄子攥着他的衬衣领口，一个一个解开。  
一起躺在床上的时候两个人还在吻，黄子喜欢拿手推在高杨的胸口，软绵绵的很好摸。黄子的胸部很单薄，高杨却喜欢花很多时间来爱抚他。  
舌尖在褐色的乳晕打个转儿，低下头吃他的乳首，嘬出声音来，看黄子的耳尖和乳头不约而同的变成很开胃的粉红色，挺着胸膛抱怨他，手抓着他的头发有点疼。  
他一路吻下去，从柜子里翻出润滑和套。  
他知道黄子怕疼，润滑不会省，一指一指，不会快，扣到前列腺黄子就下意识夹起腿来，呼吸都变得黏黏糊糊。等到黄子红着脸和他说可以了他就把手指拿出来，一边吻他汗湿的额头，一边往自己的东西上浇润滑。  
进去实在舒爽。  
黄子整个人都缠上来，手缠着他的脖子，腿缠着他的腰，里头缠着他不放。  
他轻轻慢慢的动起来，黄子给涨的难受，小腹被顶起来又缩回去，等黄子开始咬他的耳垂了，他就变得又重又快。  
很快黄子就流着泪射在他身上，里头咬得厉害，缠着他欺负他，黄子大口大口喘气，一边骂他。  
“你、你身上好苦……”  
他一面减慢他的速度一面拿着黄子的手给他揉小腹，黄子咬着嘴唇绷起了脚尖，又把头埋进他的胸口。  
“我下次少抽一点。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
高杨拉着他的腿，把他往自己扯过去，黄子抽了一口气。他想说高杨你慢一点，张开口什么都说不出来，只能喘气，冒出带着一点恼人的娇气的呻吟，好像在引诱高杨一样。  
高杨进的又快又深，每一下都要他爽死过去，快感过载，他觉得自己摇摇晃晃颠颠簸簸，除了被高杨拉着别无他法。润滑已经全部被高杨的动作带出来，他自己的水儿浇上去，咕叽咕叽的混着流出来，臀上一大片湿的，高杨胯骨上都沾上。  
他突然推了推高杨。  
“我…我来……”  
高杨被他推推搡搡仰倒在床铺上，黄子撅着屁股再一次吃进去，娇气的抱怨他，手却扣着他的手，十指相扣。  
高杨执意要看他能胡闹多久，可是黄子动作实在小，像羽毛拂心，挠的他难受。抓了抓臀上的肉往下按，黄子又像小猫一样吟了。  
很快两个人都一起到了舒服的极限，高杨抽出身来把安全套打了个结扔进垃圾桶。抱着黄子顺气。  
“高杨你累了，”黄子摸摸他的黑眼圈。  
“小黄也辛苦了。”高杨亲吻他的发旋。

**Author's Note:**

> 我室友今天晚上蹲厕所抽了六根烟，我提前放里面洗澡是衣服一股烟味，现在他烟盒在我手上，再抽我就打电话叫ICU了。


End file.
